Maldición
by leonardodaniel.garcia2
Summary: ¿que es una maldición? , ¿inmortalidad? y ¿muerto viviente? estas eran las principales preguntas que tenia al leer el diario de Vla, acaso esas son mis verdades.
1. Chapter 1

Pase un gran trago de saliva mientras me decidía si entrar o no, tal vez si entraba no pudiera salir de ahí nunca más pero valía la pena irme sin intentarlo, a veces el fin justifica los medios, pero si no los justificaba.

-argg-era tan difícil decidir, tome de la bebida naranja que tenía en mi mano izquierda, mientras posaba mi mirada en la salida, por un momento pensé en irme volando y alejarme lo más rápido posible del lugar.

-en verdad lo vale-pose nuevamente mi mirara en la mansión del señor Vlad Plasmius, era tan aterrador saber que hay se encontraba la verdad.

Hace unas pocas semanas había descubierto por Jazz que el señor Vlad tenía un diario en donde tenía todo la información que había recolectado de los fantasmas, y que tenía todo un artículo sobre mí, me aterra saberlo pero a la vez me alegraba.

Me dio la dirección de en donde estaba el diario y la ubicación de unas cuantas trampas, me había hecho hacerle una promesa de que no vendría sin ella pero como no iba a venir si por fin podría encontrar toda la verdad de mi.

Ni de loco la traía, la última vez que ella estuvo aquí casi me mata con un traje robótico, esta vez iba a ser algo egoísta, di un gran suspiro, llenándome de valor mientras empezaba a volar hacia la mansión .

Me detuve en seco, no podía entrar por la puerta principal o si, sin siquiera pensarlo atravesé la puerta principal, de todos modos nadie estaba en casa.

Seguí al pie de la letra las instrucciones de jazz para llegar al diario, mientras hacia mi venganza tirando y rompiendo lo que estuviera en mi camino.

Al llegar al lugar pude ver el montón de libros que jazz me había contado, delante de todos los libros había una chimenea, me acerque lentamente a esta mientras se me escapaba una sonrisa, de mi mano empezó a salir un brillo de color verde que cada vez aumentaba hasta formarse una bola del mismo color.

Me aleje un poco mientras levantaba mi mano y le apuntaba a la chimenea, después de tenerla en la mira le avente la bola verde que se estrello con esta causando un gran estruendo acompañado de una nube de polvo.

Tosí unas pocas veces a causas del polvo, quien diría que un fantasma pudiera toser, cuando por fin el polvo se esparció dejando a la vista unos pedazos de madera con una extraña llama de color verde, y unas escaleras que llevaban a una evitación oculta.

Sonreí mientras volaba por las escaleras, a los pocos minutos pude llegar a una habitación totalmente a oscuras sin ningún esfuerzo nuevamente prendí mi mano en una extraña luz verde que ilumino el lugar.

Todo estaba como jazz me había dicho, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre habían esqueletos de maquinas en todas partes menos en un circulo en donde se encontraba un libro que era sostenido por una vidriera.

Rápidamente me acerque al libro mientras lo observaba con curiosidad y asombro, por fin lo tenía, sin perder tiempo traspase el cristal haciendo mi mano invisible y lo temo, en diario era de color rojo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola, jejeje esta es mi primera historia de Danny phantom así que no sean malos y ayúdenme diciéndome en que me equivoque para mejorarlo.

Dejando aparte eso la historia va a ser corta tendrá máximo 5 capítulos y sin más que decir hasta la próxima. (dejen reviews)


	2. Chapter 2

Rápidamente me acerque al libro mientras lo observaba con curiosidad y asombro, por fin lo tenía, sin perder tiempo traspase el cristal haciendo mi mano invisible y lo temo, el diario era de color rojo.

Al sentarme en el suelo, lo pude apreciar mejor su cubierta era de terciopelo color rojo, era algo delgado para ser de un hombre de cómo 60 años.

Lo hojeé unas cuantas veces para finalmente ponerlo en la primera pagina, me quede asombrado por la forma de escribir de Vlad.

-querido diario-empezó a leer mientras se me escapaba una sonrisa, no sabía que Vlad era lo suficiente infantil como para ponerle eso a su diario, aun que mas que diario parecía una investigación que dejaría a su sucesor.

-hoy he descubierto lo que podría ser el primo del zombi, claro si existiera una criatura como esta, su nombre es Danny fentom o mejor conocido como el chico fantasma.

Ustedes pensaran que tiene de especial este muchacho dejando a lado que se puede convertir en fantasma, aun que actúa como un héroe su verdadera naturaleza es mucho más siniestra.

Antes de que les pueda decir el ¿por qué?, debo de contarles el inicio para que puedan entender y no se queden con dudas ya que dudo que sigue vivo el día que alguien encuentre esto.

Si se preguntan el ¿por qué lo hago? es fácil no quiero que todos mis años de investigación y esfuerzo se esfumen o ¿Por qué no se lo hago conocer al mundo?, es a un más fácil la sociedad está perdida en la lógica y si algo se sale de esta, está mal y eso les llevaría a creer que estoy loco.

Y dejando a lado eso les contare sobre lo primero que necesitan para armar este pequeño pero interesante rompecabezas, si por lo que probablemente estén leyendo esto…los fantasmas.

Esos aterradores seres que solo existen en las películas y relatos de terror, déjenme decirles que si existen, ¿cómo es eso posible? o ¿cómo es que le hacen para quedarse en este mundo? Son muchas de las preguntas que no les podre contestar, lo único que les puedo contestar es porque lo hacen y que son.

Son seres hechos mayormente de ectoplasma y energía que pueden llegar a mover cosas o incluso destruirlas, ay muchas clases de fantasmas pero explicárselas seria salirme del tema, los más poderos son los que contienen más odio en su ser.

Por muchos motivos son por los que deciden quedarse y casi todos son derivados del odio y la venganza, mayormente casi todos tuvieron una muerte brutal y traumática como puede ser, la violación y asesinato en resumen los fantasmas son seres atormentados por su pasado que cabe agregar olvidan al morir.

Ahora hablemos de lo más importante y por la razón de este diario, si Danny fentom, teniendo lo anterior en mente les pregunto ¿es que alguien se puede atormentar a sí mismo?, Ahora les contare la verdad de ese chico o mejor dicho la verdad de su cuerpo.


	3. Mi humilde opinión

Para los caballeros que amablemente se dieron las molestias de leer mi fanfic y dar su opinión.

Ahora me toca dar mi opinión:

La verdad es que no le encuentro sentido a su foro acaso son críticas constructivas o destructivas, pero bueno luego me podrían explicar, claro si tienen tiempo no vaya ser que les interrumpa, ya que por lo visto hay mucho fanfic malo y listo para ser criticado o como ustedes lo llaman dar su humilde opinión.

Y bueno creo que en esto ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero no soy bueno escribiendo, hace poco empecé con esto y déjenme decirle que me es difícil tanto como acomodar ideas como la ortografía.

Vi su foro y lo primero que me hiso fue molestarme, pero después de unos momentos de reflexión vi que tenían razón, lamentablemente tenían toda la razón pero también me di cuenta que estaban pidiendo mucho… no creen?.(no quieren que mejor les recomiende libros)

Con las características que ustedes pidieron solo he encontrado dos historias en mis dos años en fanfiction y déjenme decirle que una se quedo hasta la mitad y ya no supe más de él escritor y la otra sube un capitulo cad meses.

Y por lo que vi en el foro, sea cierta o no la información, varios de ustedes me doblegan la edad y otros me gana por 9 años, no creen que es mucha la diferencia pero bueno, gente como ustedes abunda mucho en internet.

Y si se preguntan el ¿Por qué? lo he subido como capitulo envés de enviárselo como inbox a , es fácil por la misma razón de que ustedes me pusieron su opinión en un reviews.

Aquí entre nos ya sabemos la razón.

Y bueno nuevamente les repito solo es mi humilde opinión.

Psd: tengo mas fanfic, hay si tiene tiempo me pueden dar su humilde opinión.

O y casi se me olvida este fanfiction tenía pensado resubirlo ósea subirlo otra vez pero ya sin errores.


End file.
